The Walk of the Wolf
by Alex Wolfe 23
Summary: The summary was over the character limit so it's on my profile. KICK.
1. Pilot

THNX SO MUCH 100 VIEWS!:DDDDD Anyway here is the actual chapter. YAY! But the main thing is Jack is good at karate like really good but he isn't the cool guy in school. He is more like the outsider with no friends except for Jerry, Milton and Eddie. Yeah Kim isn't his friend or girlfriend yet just wait. So this is a really good story so please read it till the end. YAY! Here it goes.

Jack's POV:

I drop my skate board on the sidewalk. I glide on the skate board. I skate by the school bus with some of my class mates. In the back of the school bus I see the most popular girl in school. Kim Crawford. I don't watch where I'm going and I trip. My hands get scraps all over them. I hear people laugh in the school bus at a stop sign. I look up to watch all of them laugh and especially Kim. I grab my skate board and shove it in my back pack. The bus driver waits for me to get on the bus. The doors open. I walk up the stairs.

A kid in the back says loser really loudly and people laugh. I sigh. I sit next to Jerry in a seat close to the door. Jerry has one of his late science projects on his lap.

"You finished that last night?"

"Yeah why?"

"It was due three weeks ago."

He talks to himself again.

"Really Jerry Really?"

Someone's fist comes up from behind us and smashes his project making it crumble into a million pieces.

"Bro not cool!"

People start laughing in the back again. I wish I could something about it but it's not going to make a difference. I lean against the back of my seat. I hear people whispering about something. The bus stops. I notice were at school. I get up. The guy from behind us punches me in the back making me sit back down. He laughs and goes in front of me. Everyone does. Kim walks past me. She looks at me form the corner of her eye but she keeps going.

Me and Jerry get up. We get offof the bus and walk into school. He throws his smashed project in the trash. We walk to our lockers and he goes nuts.

"Dude do you know what just happened to you?"

"No is it so important?"

I get to my locker and do the combination.

"Kim Crawford just looked at you."

"So I see her every seven days of the week."

He covers his mouth and gasps.

"How?"

"I live across the street from her."

He gasps again.

"It's not that big of a deal. Okay? She doesn't even know I live across the street from her."

"Alright fine…..but when you have a date with her it's because of me."

"No it's not. She looked at me not you. Wait why are we fighting about this any way. She doesn't like me that's it."

I grab my stuff for first and second period. I slam my locker. I lean against it. Jerry leaves to go to his locker. Kim and her friends walk past my locker. She eyes me again. Okay this is weird. Maybe she feels sorry for meor something. Grace and Kelsey laugh at me and it's not the first. I put my stuff in my back pack. I swing it over my shoulder. The bell rings and everyone pushes to get to their class room. I start walk to my class room once the hallways are empty. I see Kim at her locker getting her stuff. I don't make eye contact. The bell rings again. I run to my homeroom. I hear laughs and giggles behind me. The science teacher is clearly pissed.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Smith."

"Just sit down Mr. Anderson."

I sit in my seat in the back. Kim runs in right after me. The whole class room is silent. Kim's face turns into hatred right at me.

"Sorry Mrs. Smith."

"Just sit down Mrs. Crawford."

The last seat is next to mine. She sits down angrily. I look down at my notebook. I write what's on the board. She pushes over to me a piece of paper. I open it up. It says 'If you embarrass me one last time your social life will be ruined'. I write something down on the other side. I slide it back to her.

Kim's POV:

I angrily storm into the class room. I say sorry to Mrs. Smith. Jack doesn't even make eye contact with me. I slam my notebook on the desk. I flip it open and start writing 'If you embarrass me one last time your social life will be ruined". I rip it out, fold it and slide it to him. He opens it up. He writes on the back of it and he slides it back over to me. I flip it over on the other side. 'Isn't it already ruined?" I slowly slide it under my notebook. I write what's on the board.

The teacher stops writing.

"Oh class next week we have an exam so I'm going to pair you up to study with each other."

She goes around the room pairing people together. I hold my head in my hands.

"And last Anderson and Crawford."

The teacher turns back around and keeps writing study tips. People point and giggle at me. Even my best friends Grace and Kelsey. Of course. After long hours of being embarrassed it's lunch time. No one will even talk to me. Not even some kids in band. I search for a table that's empty. The last table that is practically empty has this weird kid who flirts with me, a nerdy kid in my math class, the kid that says nothing to no one and finally Jack. I can't find any words that will describe him. Except for one the skater boy. I put my purse on to my shoulder and walk over to their table. I sit on the other end at the opposite side of the table. The kid who flirts with me whispers to Jack. They have an argument but have no idea what it's about.

Jack's POV:

"Jerry for the last time she does not like me."

"Yes she does."

"No she doesn't"

"Yes she does."

We notice her walking over and we keep eating. She sits on the other side of the table and the opposite side from us. Jerry starts it all over again.

"Dude she is siting at our table."

"So she isn't talking to us or anything."

She gets up and sits across from me.

"Alright there is not one secret in this school I don't know about. What are you guys talking about?"

Eddie speaks up.

"They're just talking if you like Jack or not."

"What? -I do not!"

I hold my head in my hands.

"Dude seriously?"

"What she asked nicely."

He goes back to eating his lunch. I keep looking down at the floor. Jerry says one of his chick magnet lines.

"Hey girl. How you doing?"

I hear her shove his lunch in his face. I look up. Jerry's face is covered in mashed potatoes and gravy. Kim looks back at me.

"We're only going to be talking to each other is because of this stupid exam. So don't as it as a date or anything."

"Alright. I won't."

I take a sip of my Gatorade

"Wait what?"

She looks surprised.

"Look. Let's talk over here."

I grab my back pack and my Gatorade. We walk out into the hallway. I open up the janitor's closet.

"You first."

"I'm not going in there."

"Why not?"

"This is a new outfit. I'm not getting it dirty."

"Do you want to talk about in front of the whole school or privately?"

"Fine."

She walks in I walk in after and close the door.

"So why do not think this is a date?"

I open up my Gatorade.

"Because clearly you don't like me that way and I don't see us falling for each other any time soon. So, were just going to be studying."

I take a sip.

"So after we study we will never speak to each again?"

"Only fate or our stupid school system does I guess it's the school system."

I take other sip and close the bottle.

"Alright good meet me at the Bobby Wasabi dojo tomorrow."

She storms out of the closet. I walk out and close the door. I walk back into the cafeteria. Jerry goes nuts again. He cleans his face off with a bunch of napkins. He throws them in the trash

"Dude your like hanging out with her now that's awesome."

"No it's not it's just studying."

"Where are you going to be studying?"

"At the dojo. Why?"

"Can I watch?"

"No Jerry why do you want to watch?"

"I can get it on video."

"No you're not getting it on video."

The bell rings. Jerry goes to his class and I go to mine. Gym. Gosh I hate gym. I walk inside the boy's locker room. I change into my gym clothes. I walk out of the boy's locker room. Everyone is looking at me. I turn around to see Kim walking out the girl's locker room. She is pissed. She looks at the coach. He throws me and Kim a dodge ball

Kim's POV:

I storm out of the janitor's closet. For some reason I'm mad that he doesn't think this is a date. Do I really like a skater boy? Ugh my life is so confusing. I lean against a wall. The bell rings. I run to gym. Maybe Grace and Kelsey will talk to me. I walk into the girl's locker room. Everyone looks at me. I walk to my locker. Kelsey is standing in front of it.

"Well look who is dating the freak show."

"Kelsey I'm no dating him we are paired up to study."

She moves out of my way but leans against the locker next to mine.

"The guy I used to date we met to study for a science test. He was nerdy the first day I met him but he changed the next day. Now he is the coolest guy in school. He ditched me for Donna Tobin. Don't you think Jack will be the same way?"

"Your old boyfriend got the winning lottery ticket. That's why he ditched you for Donna. She has lots of money to add to the one thousand."

"Don't believe me. But know this if he ditches you I'm not going to let you cry on my shoulder."

She storms away. Now I feel bad. That's what I did to Jack. Ugh. I open my locker and change. I put my hair into a pony tail. I put my bangs on the side of my face. I slam my locker. I walk out of the girl's locker room. I see the coach in the gym. He throws me and Jack a dodge ball. After 45 minutes of gym I change and start walking home. I am not riding the bus today. I hear my name being called from behind me. I turn around see Jack running. He catches up to me. I guess were walking home together.

"Why are you walking home with me?"

"You look lonely."

"That's the idea."

"Why do you care what they think?"

He points to the school bus with all my ex-friends on it.

"Because I'm popular and sometimes people think the most popular person has everyone wrapped around their finger but really it's them who have you wrapped around their finger."

"So?"

"So, if you do something they don't like they won't even talk to you."

"Maybe you just need new friends."

"No one likes me anymore here. Who will be friends with me?"

"I will."

I look up at him.

"Are you joking?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Well usually kids like me aren't friends with a…"

"….skater boy. I get it."

He shoves his hands in his pockets.

"No I didn't mean it that way."

"What were you trying to say then?"

"I said usually. So I guess we can try."

"Okay then. Well what's your favorite color?"

I raise my eyebrows.

"This is what normal friends do. Answer the question."

"Okay um red."

"Cool mine is blue."

"So we just keep doing this?"

"No we ask a different question every time. It's your turn to ask a question."

"Okay what are your hobbies?"

"Karate and skateboarding."

"I know karate but I can't ride a skate board but I want to. Your turn."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Lamb what's yours?"

"I used to have a pet turtle so turtle."

We both start laughing. We talk and ask questions the whole way to my house. I practically know everything about him. I'm like almost positive were going to be friends for a long time. I start walking up the steps to my house.

"Bye Kim."

"Bye Jack."

He turns around and starts walking down the steps. I think about something. I turn back around.

"Jack wait."

He turns around. I run down steps to stand in front of him.

"Where do you live anyway?"

"Right across the street."

He points to a large house with a balcony over the front door.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you live right across the street."

"It's alright."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright bye."

Jack runs across the street to his house. I walk back up the steps. I open the door with my key to the house. I walk inside and put the keys on the kitchen table. My mom turns around from her kindle.

"Well aren't you happy today."

I raise my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"You're smiling so big. What happened that you're so happy about?"

"Mom? I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

She sips her coke.

"What would you do if there is a boy that you like a lot but he isn't popular. You are popular and you care what other people think. Everyone else thinks he is a freak show but you disagree with them. So what do I do?"

I sit down in a chair at the kitchen table. She puts her hand over mine.

"I think you should tell all those people who disagree with you that you don't care what they think."

"What do I tell Jack then?"

My mom smiles.

"I think you should tell this Jack how you feel okay Kim?"

"I'll tell him tomorrow."

Jack's POV:

I can't believe me and Kim are friends. I guess Jerry was right. I really do like her. I get out my keys. I put it in the lock. The lock is already open. I guess my mom is home. I take out the keys. I open the door. I walk inside the living room, putting my keys in the glass bowl on the small table next to the door. I look up to see my mom on the couch holding her head in her hands. I drop my back pack down and sit next to her.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

She hands over a piece of paper folded. On the front it says my name. I unfold the paper.  
The letter neat cursive writing. I read the letter.

Jack,

I know I'm not there for you right now. I left because I didn't want to be there when you shifted. And by that you got my curse. I am a werewolf. I didn't choose to be one. I was testing some chemicals in the lab and I injected myself with a serum to test it. It failed completely. I noticed it when me and your mom already had sex and she was pregnant with you. You got the wolf blood when you were born. It's all my fault. I ruined your life forever. Don't tell anyone they will think you're a weirdo. Tell your mom she needs to know. And I don't have any tips for you I'm still figuring out what I can do. But remember if you get mad try to calm yourself down or you can be extremely destructive.

I wish you the best,

Dad

I fold the paper again. I set it on the coffee table in front of me. My mom looks at me. She hugs me tightly. I feel her cry on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Jack. This should have never have happened. Your life is ruined."

"Mom my life is not ruined. We will figure it out. I'm going to go upstairs and think about it."

We break apart from our hug. I get up and grab my back pack. Mom walks out of the living room into her room. She clearly wants to be alone. I quickly grab the note and run up the stairs. I open my door. I sit in my computer chair at my desk. I turn the lock on the door and I kick the door making the door locked. I turn on my Acer laptop. I quickly type in on Google werewolf curse. I look at pictures, videos on YouTube, and searching. I find werewolves howling with packs, eating animals, videos on YouTube of pictures of werewolves in the video, and the song 'The Animal I have Become'. I slam the laptop off. I slump back into my computer chair.

I get the strength to get up. I walk over to the balcony in my room. Yeah my dad was pretty rich for being a scientist in all. I put my hands on the railing. A fall breeze moves the trees lightly. I look at Kim's house across the street.

Man if I had the courage to tell her I like her that way. I look up and see a full moon gets uncovered by big dark clouds. The moon shines brightly and directly at me. I collapse holding my stomach. I Slowly crawl into a corner in my room. I rock back and forth trying to get the horrible pain to go away. Only four of me teeth start having pain growing bigger and bigger. I touch one of those teeth. I look at my finger. Blood drips down my finger. I feel pain on my fingers. I look down to see claws where my nails used to be.

I quickly run into the bathroom. I look into the mirror. My ears are pointed; hair is on the sides of my face. I open up my mouth. I see four long sharp teeth form. Two on the top row two on the bottom row. I look back into the mirror. I blink several times to see if I'm imagining this. After I blink one last time my eyes turn a bright red.

I hear my mom down stairs calling for me.

"Jack? Are you okay?"

I hear her walk up the steps I close and lock the door. She knocks.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"It doesn't sound like it. Is this have to do with your dad?"

"Maybe."

I hear her pick the lock. I back up. She opens the door and I see a bobby pin in her hand. It falls to the floor. She covers her mouth trying not to cry. I see tears run down her face. I hear her say something.

"Your dad gave me a note too. Come on. He said for me to do this when the day came."

I put on my black hoodie. I follow her down stairs and into her car. I open the passenger door and slide into the seat. Mom pulls out of the driveway. I glance at Kim's house. I see her curtain open in her window. We look at each other for a spilt second. I swear we looked into each other's eyes in that spilt second. My mom drives me to this empty dirt road. She parks and unlocks the doors.

"What?"

"Get out."

"Why?"

"Your dad said to drop you off in the woods. I'll come back tomorrow morning with clean clothes for karate practice."

"What if I get killed?"

"On a full moon? I doubt that."

"Why?"

"Jack you're a werewolf. Your dad said on the list drop him off in the woods on every full moon."

"What? Am I like indestructible?"

"Yeah that is what it says on the note. Now take off your shoes, socks, hoodie and t-shirt."

"Why?"

"I don't want your clothes getting ripped to shreds. Now hand them over."

I take all of them off. She gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't get killed."

I get out of her car. She drives away leaving me alone. I wander off into the woods trying to find something to do. I lean against a tree. The full moon reveals it's self again. This time it's even more painful than the last. I fall to the ground screaming in pain. I see crows fly out of tree close by. My teeth grow sharper, my claws grow longer and I feel my pants rip off. Hair grows all over my self. My face shifts painfully into dogs view I see my wet nose in front of me.

My ears move to the top of my head, My hands and feet turn into paws, I feel a tail grow out of my ass. I feel myself getting stronger every second. My arms get bigger like muscles. I roll over onto my back. I lay my hands on my stomach. I look down at my stomach to see abs form. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I get up and howl clearly. More crows and birds fly out of trees. I lower down to the ground. I follow a pack of bucks. I attack them. I rip their heads off. I go crazy. I see what I'm doing but I can't control myself. I keep running, jumping, eating, howling and killing. The world stops. I open my eyes.

I scramble off of my feet. I look down to see several bears, deer, buck, squirrels and birds all ripped open to see their bones, guts and brains. I run my hand through my hair. I agree with that song. The animal I have become.


	2. Fighting never resolves anything

Here is the second chapter. This chapter is about them studying together at the dojo and something romantic is going to happen when their studying :D. Thnx for reading!:D

Jack's POV:

The world stops. I open my eyes. I scramble off of my feet. I look down to see several bears, deer, buck, squirrels and birds all ripped open to see their bones, guts and brains. I run my hand through my hair. I agree with that song. The animal I have become. I look down. I only have my boxers on. Seriously? I try to shift into that wolf form again but it doesn't work.

I start running towards the dirt road. Once I get there I see my mom sleeping in her car. I open up the passenger door. Out of nowhere she wakes up and punches my nose. Man that hurt. I put my head up and hold my nose.

"Oh Jack I'm sorry I thought you were a criminal."

"You would've known if you were awake."

I slide into the passenger seat. I close the door and put on my seat belt. She gives me some tissues from her purse. She drives out of the woods and on the road. She drives to our house.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah mom I'm a rapid werewolf killer on full moons."

"Seriously Jack are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I just need an ice pack for my nose when I get home."

"Yeah it's getting red. Don't you have to go to the dojo today?"

"Yeah me and this girl Kim are studying for…"

She slams the breaks. She turns and looks at me.

"A girl?"

"She's just a friend mom!"

"But she's a girl!"

"She's just a girl!"

She gasps.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Mom I can have a girl who's a friend."

"I can see the look in your eye when you talk about her."

"Mom she's just a friend swear."

"Alright whatever."

She starts driving again. We make it home and she drops me off.

"Remember get an ice pack and put some clothes on."

"Bye mom."

I get out and she drives to her work at the hospital. I walk up the driveway into the backyard. The back door is unlocked. I walk inside and lock it from the inside. I walk over to the fridge and get out an ice pack. I throw the bloody tissues away. I go in to the laundry room and grab one of my undershirts and some sweats. I change into my clothes. I run up stairs into my room.

I put the ice pack on my nose. I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I glance at the clock. It's 7:45. I pull the covers over me. I turn onto my side. My eyes slowly close making me sleep for who knows how long.

Kim's POV:

I open my eyes. I turn off my alarm clock. I slowly get up. I check my phone for the time. 9:04. I get up out of bed. I walk down the stairs to the kitchen. I get out some cereal, milk, a spoon and a bowl. I combine them together. After I eat my cereal I take a shower. I wrap the towel around my body and get out of the shower. I put on a white tank top, a blue and gray sweater, some skinny jeans and some blue converse. I did not wear all blue for Jack. I happen to like blue also.

Okay maybe I did it for him but blue actually looks really good on me. I brush my hair in till it's straight with no tangles. I braid my bangs and put the braid to hang off the side of my face. I look in the mirror. I check the time and it's 11:15. I grab my backpack and my science notebook. I walk down stairs. I guess my mom and dad are at work. I grab my keys. I lock the front door and I walk out in the fall breeze. I close the door and make my way to Jack's house.

I walk up to the front porch and dang is it huge. I ring the doorbell. I hear Jack's voice say "Ugh". I hear him storm down the steps. The locks unlock and the door swings open. Jack is wearing sweat pants and a boy's undershirt. He wipes his eyes. Once he finally realizes he is awake he looks at me.

"What are—oh I am so sorry."

"It's fine are you going like that?"

"Oh no um come in I'll go get dressed."

"Where are your mom and dad?"

I sit down on their living room couch.

"Well my mom is at work and my dad left us when I was born."

"Oh…..sorry."

"It's alright I'll be back."

He goes up stairs making me curious. I get out my iPhone and I play angry birds. He comes back down wearing a plain gray shirt, a plaid red button up shirt [that's not buttoned], jeans and red converse. I grab my back pack and I slide my phone in my pocket. I get up and walk over next to him.

"Are we going to walk or what?"

"We have a ride."

"What a bike?"

"Nope come with me."

He leads me around to the backyard. He presses a button on a remote by the back door. The garage opens revealing a black motorcycle with two black motorcycle helmets. I look at him.

"Are you serious?"

He doesn't answer my question. Instead he puts on one of the helmets and gets on the motorcycle. I put both of my back pack straps on my shoulders. I walk over and put on the other helmet. I get on the back of the motorcycle. We drive out slowly out of the garage. I get off and close the garage door. I get back on. The motorcycle vrooms really loudly. I hold his shoulders. One part of me says if I wrap my arms around him it'll look like I'm pushing it to far or whatever. The other part of me says if I wrap my arms around him he'll feel the same way.

When I think about it I'm a bitch. I mean like why would he want to date a girl like me? I grip onto his shoulders. He makes a hard right turn. Forget this. I wrap my arms around him. This doesn't feel awkward how I thought it would be. I feel him tense and then he relaxes. I don't' know what to think of this. Man I wish I can tell him now. But what if he doesn't feel the same way and he is just being nice.

Jack's POV:

She wraps her arms around me. It makes me tense up. I have never once had a hot girl's arms around me. I slowly relax. I don't know if she is being nice or what. After what feels like several minutes I pull into the parking lot for the mall. I get a good parking spot close to the entrance. After I turn off the motorcycle Kim takes her arms off of me. She takes her helmet off and gets off. I do the same. I put the keys in my pocket. We carry the helmets inside the mall. We don't say a word to each other.

Once we get the dojo I see Jerry and Rudy practicing karate. I look at Kim and she shrugs her shoulders.

I swing the door open.

"Jerry what are you doing here?"

"I'm practicing karate."

"I perfectly told you not to be here."

"I can be here if I want to."

He notices Kim siting on a pile of mats.

"How you doing girl?"

She stomps on his foot. He yelps and holds his foot.

Rudy walks over to me.

"Jack what is going on?"

I push him lightly away to whisper.

"Look she is my study partner…..and I don't know what's going to happen in here with you guys here so could you please leave?"

"I'll let this one slide because it looks like you like her."

"Thanks Rudy."

"Your welcome. [He turns to Jerry] Come on Jerry let's go to Captain Corndogs."

He stops holding his foot.

"Really?"

"Yeah you earned it."

"Beat you to Captain Corndogs."

They run out of the dojo quickly. I go over and sit on the pile of mats next to Kim. She pulls out her science notebook and textbook. She opens up her notebook and reads one of the pages. I get up and slip my shoes off. I walk over and get a punching dummy. I set it in place. I start punching the dummy really hard. For some reason I have anger in me.

I punch the dummy. I keep punching the dummy. I hear someone say my name but I ignore it. I keep punching the dummy. It feels like I have to kill this dummy even though it not even alive.

Kim's POV:

I read my notebook. I ignore him because I don't know how say that I like him. He walks over and grabs a punching dummy. He keeps punching for like five minutes. I finally get up. I pull on his right shoulder. He keeps hitting the dummy. I finally get his attention. He turns around. Sweat drops from his face.

"What?"

"Calm down you have been hitting that thing for like five minutes."

I sit down on the mats letting my legs swing. Jack dries himself off with a towel. He sits next to me.

After about 30 minutes of studying I hear him snore. I look at him and he is sleeping. I shake him. He wipes his eyes and gets up off of the mats. He turns and sits on the bench in front of me. I put the book aside.

"Can we get back to studying?"

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you wrap your arms around me on the motorcycle?"

I bite my lip. I pick up the book and read some of the questions at the end of the chapter. I don't look at him.

"For safety reasons."

He walks up to me and takes the book. He tosses it on the ground like five feet away. I try to get up but he blocks me from me getting the book.

"Hey!"

"Tell me the truth."

"I did. You made a right turn that almost made me fall off."

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should."

I try to go the other way but he blocks me again.

"Will you just let me go?"

"Okay."

"Yes."

I try to go another way but he blocks me.

"You said okay."

"You didn't let me finish. I will let you get your book if you do something for me."

"What?"

"Tell me that you don't like me in that way."

I look down.

"I don't like you in that way what so ever."

He pushes my chin up lightly.

"When you're looking at me at any chance."

He puts his hands next to my knees. I look up. I get nose to nose with him.

"I don't like…."

I feel the huge urge to kiss him right now. We both slowly lean in. Our lips connect. For some reason I feel sparks burst between our lips. I feel like we have known each other forever…..being in love with him forever. I slowly but willingly wrap my arms around his neck and my legs wrap around his waist. I finally figure out he feels the same way…he doesn't stop kissing me. He wraps his arms around my waist.

I don't know how long we kiss each other. We slowly disconnect. His face is speech less.

"Are you okay?"

He runs out of the dojo and he grabs the helmets leaving me alone. I pick up all of my stuff and chase after him. When I get to the parking lot I can't find him. I walk back to the motorcycle and the parking space is empty. One part of me says when you see him again get pissed off and smack him. But the other part of me says once you see him again smack him then kiss him. I put my back pack over my shoulder. I start walking back home.

ON THRUSDAY:

Kim's POV:

I speed walk down the halls. I have to find him. After our make out scene he left me at the dojo. He hasn't talked to me since. No one has talked to me at this school since I said I don't care what they think last Monday. I slow down and I hide behind a corner. I watch Jack puts his stuff back in his locker. He looks both ways and runs into the janitor's closet. I speed walk over to the door. I press my ear against the door. I don't hear anything.

I slowly touch the door handle. I swing it open seeing him sitting in the corner holding his head. I can tell he clearly wants to be alone. I close the door slowly with me inside with him. I put my back pack on the floor. Jack looks up at me.

"I know I'm a jerk. I ran away."

I sit down next to him. He puts his head on his knees.

"No you're not. I just want to know why out left me there."

He mumbles something.

"What?"

He turns his head and looks at me.

"I said it was my first kiss."

"Oh so you got freaked out?"

"No I didn't know what to do after you kiss someone so I got choked under embarrassment and dodged the problem."

"I think you should try it again."

"On what? A mop?"

"No on me."

He raises his eyebrows.

"You liked the kiss?"

"I have kissed a lot of boys…"

I look at him.

"Is this supposed to be cheering me up?"

"You didn't let me finish. I have kissed a lot of boys but none of those kisses are as memorial as our kiss."

"So you really liked it?"

"Yes I did and how you were confident and you didn't look back. Now just close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close your eyes."

He closes them. I slowly lean in. I open my eyes quickly making sure their closed. Our lips meet again. I see him open his eyes. He quickly closes them. I slowly make our lips leave each other. We both open our eyes.

"See? Are you nervous?"

"I don't feel nervous."

We both get up. I slap him. He looks very shocked. He holds his cheek.

"What the hell was that about?"

"That's for ditching me."

"You didn't have to slap me."

"I just had the urge to do that."

"Man that hurt."

I have the urge to kiss him again. I kiss him quickly on the cheek I slapped.

"What was that for?"

"That was for me slapping you and you didn't stop kissing me."

"No problem."

He smirks. I start laughing. I shove his shoulder.

"You're so annoying."

I say playfully. He opens the janitor's close door.

"I try my best."

Some people whisper and stare. Jack sighs. I put my right hand into his left. He looks at me.

"Don't you care what they think?"

"Not anymore."

I pick up my back pack and put it over my left shoulder. We walk out of the janitor's closet. Everyone laugh and stare. Me and Jack walk down the hallways. We pass Kelsey and her new followers. She frowns at me and slams her locker. Before we walk out of school my old boyfriend Randy gets in our way.

Randy breaks us apart. He shoves Jack against a wall. People make a circle watching Jack get screamed at by him.

Jack's POV:

Randy shoves me against a wall.

"Why are you with her?"

Kim says something.

"Just say you're my friend and walk away."

"I can't believe you're so stupid Randy."

I look at Kim and she mouths 'cut it out'. Randy punches me hard in the mouth. He backs away and high fives his friends. I get off against the wall. I touch my mouth with my finger. A small puddle of blood forms on the tip of my finger. I wipe off the blood with the back of my hand. Once Randy turns around I say this.

"I can take a hit dumbass."

"I'm not the dumbass here."

He throws a punch and I catch it.

"You probably shouldn't have said that."

He takes a round kick and I catch it. He flips backwards landing on his feet. Okay this was going to be hard then I thought. I run on the stair case to the second floor. He follows me up the stairs. Once he tries to get me I jump over the railing and land on the first floor stair case. Everyone looks at me weirdly. I feel me becoming nervous again.

I quickly dodge the problem. I run out of school and down the street. I don't see Kim. Man this nervous thing is getting really annoying. I quickly run home. My mom questions me about my mouth but I say I'm fine. I run up stairs, close and lock the door. I sit on my bed thinking of what just happened.


	3. Popular girl with sercets

I kind of like making Jack nervous. I mean like everyone has their own quarks. I mean like you guys have some little quark you're embarrassed about. Like [this is really weird but I'll tell you any way] when I flap my right hand quickly it makes a clicking sound swear. If I could tape a video of it I would but I don't have a video camera. . Yeah I know sad also. But anyway if you think Kim should have some quarks please comment below after you read this next chapter. Here is the next chapter! Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-da!

* * *

I quickly dodge the problem. I run out of school and down the street. I don't see Kim. Man this nervous thing is getting really annoying. I quickly run home. My mom questions me about my mouth but I say I'm fine. I run up stairs, close and lock the door. I sit on my bed thinking of what just happened. I think about for who knows how long. I check the clock. Only three minutes. I lay down on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I cover my face with my hands. Kim thinks I'm a freak right now.

Kim's POV:

I stomp on Randy's foot with my heel. He says some bad words and holds his foot. I walk out of school and run down the street. These heels are killing me. I take off my high heels and put them in my back pack. I start running barefooted to Jack's house. When I get there the bottom of my feet are light brown. I walk up onto Jack's porch. I see the blinds open and close quickly. A middle aged woman opens the door. In her facial features you can defiantly tell she is his mother. She smiles at me.

"Hi is there anything I can do for you?"

"Hi I'm Kim…"

"Oh come in I'll get Jack."

She lets me inside.

"Did he tell you about me?"

"Of course he did. I can see the look in his eye when he talks about you. I'll go get him."

She walks up stairs to get him. I hear them talk. It's not like I'm trying to listen or anything

"Jack come down stairs."

"Mom I have a lot of things going on right now."

"Look I know you're….."

"It's not that."

"Is it about that girl Kim?"

"Mom you wouldn't understand."

"Alright go ahead I'm listening."

"We kissed last Saturday at the dojo."

"You did?"

"Yeah but I got choked under pressure and I dodged the problem."

"Oh well. I'll leave you alone."

She walks back downstairs. She looks at me.

"You heard all of that didn't you?"

"Um…"

"It's okay. I think you should go talk to him but it's your choice."

She walks into the kitchen. I quickly walk up the stairs. His door is closed. I slowly grab the handle and open the door. I see him lying on his bed with a pillow over his head. I put my backpack down silently. I walkover and sit on the bed.

"Mom I'm not in the mood."

"I heard what you guys said."

He takes the pillow off of him.

"I didn't see you following me."

"I stomped on Randy's foot when you left. I walked outside like a minute later but I didn't see you either."

"You stomped on Randy's foot?"

"Yeah he has anger issues that's why I dumped him."

"Is he going to try to hurt me again because I'm not very comfortable him hitting me again."

"Do you need an ice pack?"

"Yeah but I can get it."

He tries to get up but I push him down onto a pile of pillows.

"I'll get it."

I walk down stairs and into the kitchen. I see a note on the table from Jack's mom all it says is she has the night shift at the hospital; you can have friends over but no parties. I open up the freezer and get an ice pack. I close the freezer and run upstairs. I walk in and sit down on the bed. I hand him the ice pack. He puts it on the left side of his mouth. He gets up halfway and looks at me.

"What?"

He gets up and grabs his phone. He dials a number.

"Hey Jerry bring over some movies."

I hear Jerry say something back.

"Yeah and call Milton and Eddie."

I hear Jerry say something again.

"Yeah she's here."

I get up and take the phone from Jack.

"If you even think of hitting on me tonight you're going to wish you didn't. And I don't like you!""

"Whoa girl clam down."

"Just bring over the damn movies, call Milton and Eddie and just get over here!"

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

I hang up. I give it back to him.

"What was that all about?"

"I just needed to say that I don't like him."

"You could've said that when he came over."

"Well I had to say it now because I'm in a relationship with you!"

I try to process what I just said.

"Wait a second...so you really do like me?"

"Um yeah I...guess so."

The doorbell rings.

"I'll go get it."

He goes down stairs. I hold my head. Ugh it was too fast wasn't it? Man what have a done. I hear Jerry, Milton and Eddie come inside. Jack says just go down into the basement. He comes back upstairs.

"Kim…."

"Look I'm sorry I said that. It's just your first guy that I actually like in that way. I didn't know what to do and…"

He walks up and kisses me.

"Kim's it's fine."

"Thank god….what movie are we watching?"

"I don't know let's go to the basement."

We go down stairs into the basement. Jack has expensive stuff. He has an Xbox, Wii, 50 inch flat screen TV, a big couch, and five bean bags. Jerry sets the stack of movie next to the flat screen. Jerry, Milton and Eddie look through the movies. I sit down on the couch and Jack sits next to me. Jerry turns around. Jerry whispers something to Eddie and Milton. They all turn around and look at us.

"What?"

Jack whispers to me.

"I'll talk to them."

They all go in another room down here. I can't hear them because they close the door.

Jack's POV:

Me, Jerry, Eddie and Milton walk into the storage room and close the door.

"What is the problem?"

"She's the problem."

"Why you guys don't even know her."

"Yeah but bro we have never had a hot girl down here."

"So you want to get to know her or something?"

"No just that she can be like us."

"What do you mean like us?"

"Like we can eat junk food, playing video games stuff like that."

"Jerry she can't be a boy."

"She can be a tomboy."

"Jerry we can't change who she is."

"Just talk to her."

"Fine."

I walk out of the storage room. Kim is still sitting on the couch. I sit next to her.

"Something wrong?"

"No it's just that Jerry, Milton and Eddie won't let you stay down here if you're not a…."

"…..tomboy?"

"Yeah."

"I can be a tomboy."

"You can?"

"Yeah…."

She looks around the room like if anyone was in here other than us. She moves closer to me.

"Look I was a tomboy in middle school."

"Wait you were Kimberly?"

She covers my mouth.

"Yeah but then in that summer where we were going to be freshman in high school I met Kelsey. And Kelsey helped me become popular and have cute clothes and things."

I take her hand off of my mouth.

"Then why did you change who you are then?"

"I thought it was the best thing to do between being an outsider and being the queen of high school."

"And now since you're hanging out with outsiders…."

"Kelsey is the queen of high school now."

"So you don't want to hang out with us?"

"I do seriously…I'll just ignore them tomorrow."

"Good I'll go tell them."

Before I even get up they walk out. They quickly throw us controllers and slam onto the beanbags. Me and Kim get on bean bags. I don't know how long we play the Xbox, eat junk food and laugh about stupid stuff. We all agree to turn it off. Me and Kim sit back on the couch and they stay in the bean bags. I be a gentle man and get a blanket for me and Kim. We start watching Men in Black 3. We laugh like some many times I couldn't keep count. I fall asleep in the end.

Kim's POV:

They throw us controllers. Me and Jack get on the last two bean bags. We play the Xbox, eat junk food and laugh about dumb things. We turn it off. Me and Jack sit back on the couch. Jerry, Milton and Eddie stay in their bean bags. Jack gets up and gets a blanket for us. He is the first guy who is a gentle man to me. We watch Men in Black 3. We laugh so many times I can't keep count. Once the credits go on the screen I look at Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie are all asleep. I reach over Jack and grab the remote. I click the TV off.

I notice Jack has his arms around me protectively. I snuggle into the blanket. I lay my head on his chest. I sleep for several minutes. I feel Jack move a little. I feel him kiss my forehead. I snuggle deeper into his chest.


	4. I'll be your hero

The next full moon! Woot! And just to remind you Jack has still kept his secret from Kim and everyone else. It has been like several weeks. The ending is kind of sad. Here is the next chapter!

* * *

Kim's POV:

I take a large bite out of my apple. I listen to Jack and Jerry argue.

"Ironman would never win a fight against batman."

"Bro I'm serious iron man would win by far."

"Batman would win will his eyes closed."

"Ironman has so many gadgets though."

"And so does batman."

"Yeah but he has bullets to shoot out of his shoulders."

"Batman has a bullet proof vest."

I try to end it.

"Why can't we just say it was a tie?"

They both yell at me.

"No!"

They keep arguing. I bang my hands the table. They both look at me.

"What?"

"Can I at least say something about this?"

"No!"

"Go ahead."

"Okay I think batman would win."

"Yes!"

"What no way!"

"Hear me out. Batman could simply look up stark enterprise and kill him at night, or with poison, or crash the bat car and or jet into him remotely."

I feel like such a huge nerd right now.

"You're just going on his side because you guys are together."

"So?"

"So you have an advantage."

"I won fair and square. But Kim is right though. Batman can do that to any of his enemies."

"Fine can we play video games tonight?"

"I can't."

I look at Jack.

"Why not you're usually always free on Fridays no offense."

"I know but my mom is taking me Olive Garden."

"Why?"

"We don't go out to eat that much so she decided for us to go to tonight."

He checks his phone.

"I got to go guys bye."

He does his handshake with Jerry and kisses me quickly on the lips. He runs out of the door.

"I got to go too."

Jerry runs out the door. I close the front door. I pick up my apple and throw it in the trash. Hmm I don't think Jack is really going to Olive Garden. I quickly run up stairs into my room. I look out the window. His mom's car drives away with him in it. But not in the direction to Olive Garden. I quickly get my gray jacket, my sky blue little hat [those saggy ones I don't know what their called though], and some black hiking boots. I quickly lock the front door and close it.

I get inside my dad's old car he gave me. A big red pick-up truck. I put in the key to start the truck. I drive down the street in the direction his mom was driving to. I'm far behind them. They turn right going down a dirt road. I park in a little spot in the woods. I hide it under some branches and leaves. I run over to the dirt road. I hide behind a tree. Jack's mom's car drives out to the concrete road. I peek over and watch Jack run to the other side of the road in the big tall tree. I quickly follow him.

I hide behind another tree. I peek behind it to find Jack on his hands and knees. And he only has his boxers on that's nice. He holds his head up looking at the full moon. He screams. Several tears run down my face. I hate seeing him in pain. I turn back laying the back of my head against the tree. He screams again. I cover my ears. I wonder why he is screaming, nothing is there to hurt him. He screams five more times. I don't here anymore screaming.

I turn back around. He isn't there anymore. I quickly walk over to the spot he was at. I look down where he was on his hands and knees. I don't see anything just the dirt ground. I hear growling behind me. I slowly turn around. A black shadow is in a tree in front of me. It pushes me to the ground by my shoulders. I tightly close my eyes. I hear another growl. I open my eyes. I see a huge wolf on top of me but he is as big as a man. My hands went up by the fall and the wolf has his paws over my hands. I breathe hard because I don't know if he is going to eat me or let me run off and then he'll eat me. I see my reflection in the wolf man's eyes. Pure fear. The wolf man jumps off of me runs away.

I scramble up quickly and run back to the car not looking back. I clean off my truck from the leaves and branches. I open up the door and slide inside. I start the truck and drive away from the woods, away from the full moon and away from the wolf man.

Jack's POV:

I quickly get off of Kim. I run on all fours. One I can't let her know about me and two I smell another werewolf. I run in the wolf's direction. Once I get where the wolf is. I hide behind tall stalks of grass. The wolf is just drinking water from the lake. I slowly walk by the lake. I take several drinks of water. The wolf man looks up from the lake. He runs over and tackles me making me and him shift.

He has his hands over my wrists. I look at his face. Randy.

"How's life been Jackass?"

I kick him into the lake making a huge splash.

"It's going just fine."

The full moon makes me shift back. I go hunting. I eat bears, deer, birds and lots of animals I didn't even look at I just killed them. But I can't believe Randy is a werewolf. I run onto the road. A car just misses hitting me. I run on the road dodging cars. I jump on the cars making dents in the roofs. What am I doing? I can see everything that's happening in my point of view but I can't control myself. I crash into some car window and kill people. I go nuts like last month but this time I'm five times crazy as last time.

I smash through more windows. I make it to the city and people scream and run. I kill more and more people. I have killed some many people I can't count. Police and swat try to shoot me but I kill them before they even pull the trigger. I kill more and more people. I have killed babies, children, kids, pregnant moms, older people, moms, dads, women, and men.

I am officially a monster. I have killed some many people. I bet my mom is watching the news right now. I bet Jerry, Milton, Eddie are too. And they don't know who the monster is….their best friend. And to Kim…her boyfriend. I quickly run into the woods losing the police and swat sight of me. I climb up a tall tree. I sit on a branch and sit in a position for hours. I sit with my knees pulled up to my chest. Somehow I control my anger. Tears fall. I tighten my grip on my arms. I stay in this position for several more hours. The sunrises and I shift back. I drop from the branch landing on my feet. I trudge back to the dirt road. I see my mom's car with her in it awake. I open up the passenger side door. I slide it the seat. My mom looks at me.

"You couldn't control could you?"

"I don't know what happened mom. Like it felt like someone was controlling me."

"You didn't mean to kill all of those people."

"Mom I killed hundreds of people. I'm a monster."

"Jack…."

"Don't disagree with me mom! You know it's true. Dad just had to be a scientist."

I lean back against the seat. My mom starts the car and drives home. I look down at my dirty feet. I notice my black jacket and one of my jeans in the back seat.

"Those were the only things clean I found in your room."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Jack."

She parks the car in the driveway. I slip on the pair of jeans and the jacket.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go to the dojo?"

"Sure but don't you need some shoes and our duffel bag?"

"I already have socks and shoes at the dojo and my duffle bag is in my locker there."

"Okay just take it easy."

I get out and close the car door. I start running to the dojo barefooted. I didn't take my motorcycle because I just need to think without worrying that a fly will get on my windshield on my helmet. Once I get to the dojo Kim and Jerry are sparring. Jerry flips Kim when I walk inside.

"Take it easy Kim."

She takes a swig of Gatorade. I can tell Kim is hiding something but I don't know what it is.

"Fine I'm just mad that a lot of people got killed last night and the police couldn't even take the big dog down."

She just had to say big dog.

"Oh yeah bro I saw that on the news. That thing is powerful."

"I saw it too. Maybe the monster doesn't want to be him."

Jerry and Kim totally disagree.

"Nah if the monster didn't want to be him he would've already killed himself."

"And why would he kill all of those people? Some animals are just unexplainable."

I change the subject.

"Kim you wanna spar?"

"Sure."

I throw several punches and sidekicks. Kim throws poor punches and kicks. I grab one of her punches and flip her over. I help her up.

"Kim what's going on?"

"Nothing. Why did you ask?"

"Well me and Jerry beat you. That nearly ever happens. I just think it's a little weird."

"Well nothing is going on."

Me, Kim and Jerry stay here for several more hours. Rudy got this hook hanging from the ceiling so we have a punching bag. Rudy says I have to wear these bandages on my hands so I don't get hurt or whatever. I keep punching the bag. Jerry left but I didn't even notice. I hear Kim coming out of the girl's bathroom. I stop punching the bag and turn around.

"Why are you guys leaving so early?"

She checks her phone.

"It's 10 till eleven. I gotta get home."

"Well can I walk with you?"

"Um I'm good."

She quickly runs out of the dojo.

Something is up. I take off the bandages and quickly change into clean clothes. I grab my duffel bag. Rudy isn't here so I turn off all of the lights and lock the double doors with my pair of keys. I shove the keys in a pocket in my duffel bag. I see the mall lights turn off in stores and people closing their stores. Nearly no one is here. I hear several whimpers and screams.I quickly run in that direction of the screams. I make it an alley. I hear several whimpers behind a dumpster. I crouch down on the other side. I hear a very similar voice.

"Calm down you bitch."

Randy. The victim says something quietly.

"Please don't hurt me Randy."

"We have a deal if we do this I won't hurt your friends. So stay quite."

The girl cries. I peek to see what's on the other side. I see Kim bare naked and covered in dirt. Randy stands there laughing. I quickly shuffle through my bag to find anything that can help. Extra shirt, extra shorts, socks, shoes. Nothing that I have can help. I get up slowly and Randy turns in my direction. I see a pile of broken glass. I pick up a big piece and I throw it at Randy. Randy gets hit in the head witch makes a cut down his head.

"Stay put bitch."

He runs over to where I am. I hold my foot out and he trips. I grab another piece of glass and hold it up to his neck.

"Alright I'll go just don't kill me."

"How do I know you won't do this to another girl?"

"You won't see me here anymore after eight."

"Then go."

He runs out of the alley. I pick up my duffel bag and I see Kim again holding her legs to her chest. I start walking towards her. She starts crying again. I stop five feet away from her.

"Kim?"

"Don't hurt me."

"I'm not Randy."

"Well I went through something that makes me pretty much afraid of all men."

"Where are your clothes?"

"How am I supposed to know? Randy threw them somewhere but I didn't watch."

I look in the other side in the dumpster. I see her clothes in a ball. I toss them to her.

"Here."

She glances at them.

"I'm not wearing those."

"These are the only clothes I can find just wearing them."

I think of the extra clothes in my duffel. I put her clothes in my duffel bag and take mine out. I toss them to her.

"Put those on."

"Don't watch."

I turn around and cover my eyes with my hands.

"Now you can change."

Kim's POV:

I put the t-shirt over my head and on to my body. Before I pick up the shorts Jack asks me something.

"Has Randy been rapping since last night?"

"Yeah. He rapped me last night, this morning and just before you came."

"Are you ok?"

"Seriously?"

"Never mind."

I pick up his shorts and I put the shorts on.

"Okay you uncover your eyes now."

He uncovers his eyes turns back around. I look down at the shirt.

"This shirt is too big."

"No it's not."

"You can't even see the shorts."

"Let's just walk home."

"Fine."

We walk out of the entrance of the mall. I keep a distance away from Jack. It's not like I don't like him or anything. I have a reason why though. I just rapped by a pervert. Once we get to my house Jack insists something.

"Kim I don't want you alone in your house."

"Why not?"

"Only Randy said he won't go back to the mall but he could still get to your house."

"Where am I going to sleep then?"

"My house."

"Okay I'll sleep at your house."

We walk across the street to his house. There is a note on the coffee table when we walk in. Jack picks it up and reads it.

"My mom had to go to work."

He sets the note back down and turns to me.

"Where do you want to sleep?"

"I guess on the couch."

"I'll go get you a pillow and a blanket."

He disappears into the house. I sit on the couch .He comes back with a big soft pillow and a fluffy blanket. He tosses them to me.

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

He goes up stairs leaving me on the couch. I keep the lamp on next to me. I put the pillow on against the arm rest and the pillow over me for warmth. For some reason I can't stop shaking with even the blanket over me. It feels like Randy is rapping me all over again. I quickly grab the blanket and pillow. I turn off the lamp and go upstairs. I silently open Jack's bedroom door. He wakes up.

"Are you okay?"

He wipes his eyes.

"I can't sleep."

"You can sleep with me but you're afraid of men now. Do you want me to sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor?"

"No. I can we just sleep together?"

"I guess."

I put the pillow on the other side of his pillow. His bed is like a queen size so we both have enough space. I put my blanket over me. I still shake constantly. Jack taps on my shoulder. I turn.

"Having trouble?"

"Yeah."

He opens up his arms.

"How is that going to help?"

"Come on."

I lay on his chest. I stop shaking.

"Your so annoying when your right."

"I guess I'm always right then."

I remember seeing Jack in the woods yesterday screaming. I don't know if I should ask him or just try to forget it. I wish life was so much simpler.


	5. Last Full Moon of Winter

I didn't know what to do in this chapter so I made it the day before the full moon. Several things happen so don't rush reading this chapter. I did the best I could. Sorry for errors.

You cannot be serious.

"Mom if you don't believe me read it."

I hand her over the letter and sit angrily down on the couch. She skims the second note my dad sent me. He put that on the last full moon of winter I will try to eat and/or kill every living creature I see. I think with my head in my hands. My mom sits next to me on the couch. She pats my back.

"He used these chains when this moon came. You can use those."

She goes down stairs into the basement. My phone buzzes. I pick it up off of the coffee table and answer the message.

'Jack I need to ask you something right now.'

I call down to her I'm going to Kim's house. I quickly run out of my house. I knock on the front door. Kim opens the door. She lets me inside.

"Let's talk upstairs."

"Ok."

We go into her room.

I sit on her bed and she stands in front of me. I guess this is important.

"What is it?"

"Look last month I saw something that I didn't understand and I need to tell you."

She hesitates. I walk up and put my hands on her cheeks.

"You know you can tell me anything."

She looks at the floor.

"I followed you and your mom into the woods. I saw you screaming at the top of your lungs. You were on your hands and knees looking at the moon….."

Now it's my turn to hesitate to tell her or not. She looks up at me. I sigh heavily. She sits back on the bed.

"Now you won't tell me?"

"I can't Kim."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"Well if you don't tell me the truth how can I trust you?"

"I can't tell you Kim."

"I guess were over."

I can see her holding in tears.

"Kim…"

"Can you please leave?"

I look down.

"Yeah."

I walk out of her room and down the steps. When I walk into my house my mom has chains on the couch next to her. She looks at me.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

I walk upstairs. I lay on my bed for hours. Not knowing what to do. Not knowing if I can stay chained to the chains when it's the full moon. Not knowing how many living creatures I'm going to kill. Not knowing if I'll kill my friends. Not knowing if I'm going to kill Kim. I check the time and it's around 6. I get the energy to get up and get my duffel bag for karate. I start walking towards the dojo.

Once I walk into the dojo Kim flips Jerry flat on his back. He groans. Kim looks up and sees me. She storms off to the girl's locker room. I walk into the boy's locker room. Jerry, Eddie and Milton follow me close behind.

"Jack what was that about?"

"Look me and Kim are just at a disagreement."

I get OH's from Jerry.

"What's the disagreement?"

"He won't tell me the truth."

We all turn to face Kim. Jerry OH's again. She walks up to me like a foot away.

"This is the boy's bathroom Kim."

Kim gives Milton a death glare. He backs off.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"You'll think I'm a freak."

"Nothing can be a freak more than Jerry stealing and put on one of my bras for fun."

Jerry receives a death glare from Kim. He backs off.

"It's worse than that."

"Tell me and maybe I won't think it's weird."

"I can't."

"Fine! I'll figure it out myself."

She runs out of the boy's locker room. I turn to Jerry, Milton and Eddie.

"Can I trust you guys?"

"Of course."

"Yeah."

"Bro were like brothers."

"That's what bro is."

He looks at us.

"Really?"

We nod our heads. He thinks about it. I turn to Milton and Eddie.

"If I tell you guys you can't tell Kim ok?"

"If it means so much I'll keep the secret."

"If you want to keep it from her so much I'll keep the secret also."

"Meet me in the woods at the dirt road at 11 ok?"

Kim's POV:

I can't believe he won't tell me. We have told everything to each other since we have met. It makes me so annoyed. Then he is going to tell Milton, Eddie and even Jerry. I mean like seriously? Jerry? I kick and punch the dummy. It falls down. They walk out of the boy's bathroom. I walk up to Jack.

"You wanna spar?"

"I thought you were mad at me."

"Look I'm going to find it out anyway."

"Ok let's spar."

We walk on to the mat and bow. He throws punches and kicks. I dodge them. I throw several punches and he dodges them. He throws a punch and I catch it. I flip him hard onto the mat. He groans. I help him up.

"You deserved that."

He fixes his shirt.

"I guess I did."

After several hours of sparring, sweating and dozens of Gatorade bottles I still haven't figured out what Jack is hiding from me. I mean like how bad can it be? Jack leaves for some odd reason around 9:32. Milton leaves around 9:58. Eddie said he was going to Captain Corndogs at 10:18, when I looked out the window I saw him running towards the mall entrance with five corndogs in his hand. This really getting annoying.

I start shoving my stuff into my duffel bag. I look over and see Jerry leaving quickly. I run out the dojo double doors and tackle him. His duffel bag flies onto a bush. I pin him down onto the concrete ground. He struggles trying to get out of my grip. He gives up. I saw that one coming.

"What Kim?"

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret."

"You're no help."

I still keep him pinned. I think about what else I could do to find out this secret. Jerry changes his face and makes stupid comment.

"Hey girl, how you doing?"

I get up and kick him in the 'area'. He holds his 'area' and groans. I walk back into the dojo and grab my bag. After saying bye to Rudy [and Tip-Tip], walking past Jerry [still holding his 'area'] I make it to my car. It's old but it works. I turn it on and drive down to the dirt road. Once I get there I hide my truck under some leaves and branches like last time. I run down to the open space where Jack was screaming. I hide behind a tree and peek. I see Jack, Milton and Eddie sitting/leaning against some trees.

"Where is he?"

"Do you think Kim knows?"

"Of course not."

"Nah he should be here any minute."

"I'll just show you guys now."

He tosses his duffel bag aside. He loosens up. He slips off his, shoes, socks, jacket and shirt. I look directly at his face. He walks back several meters.

"You guys might wanna step back."

They step back like five feet. He gets on his hands and knees. He starts running. He jumps and turns into a wolf but on all four feet. He was that wolf man I saw. I gasp. Jack turns around. His face is unexplainable.

Jack's POV:

I start running. I jump and shift. I didn't know I could do this without a full moon over my head but I mean like who knows what could happen since I'm what I am. I look at Milton and Eddie and their faces are shocked. I hear a gasp. I turn and see Kim hiding behind a tree. I say Kim but it comes out as a bark. She stays where she is not knowing what to do. I slowly walk up to her. I'm 4 feet tall on four legs so she is taller than me right now. I get up on my hind legs making me seven feet tall. Now I'm taller than her.

I look down at her. Jerry makes his appearance.

"That's awesome bro."

I try to say 'Jerry where have you been?' But it comes out as a bark again.

"Kim kicked me in the crouch and I had to get an ice pack."

I say 'How do you know what I'm saying?'

"I was raised by wolves till 3 years old."

Milton, Eddie and Kim look at him weirdly.

"What I had a rough childhood."

He notices a squirrel and runs after it on his hands and knees. Milton and Eddie run after him. I look back at Kim. I put my hands on her cheeks. I shift back to my normal size.

"I could tell you because I thought you would think I was a guy with too much hair."

She laughs.

"And I thought you wouldn't do anything like…"

She quickly wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. I can't stop smiling. This was an eventful day I won't forget.


	6. Just punch me already

Okay I don't know people are saying I'm going to delete this story. I said I was going to delete Full Moon if the reviews and views didn't change. But they have changed so I will not delete that story because one: the story is almost over and second: I don't want to delete a story on here so I won't. Here is the next chapter. It's the full moon where Jack has to be chained up and things like that. Kind of sad from my point of view sorry.

Jack's POV:

Kim slams me hard on the mat. I didn't tell her but I let her win. She helps me up. We both take a swig of Gatorade.

"Did you let me win?"

"No of course not."

She gives me a look.

"Kim if I didn't let you win you could get seriously injured."

I push my sweaty bangs out of my face.

"Come on so what if it's that full moon tonight."

She tugs on my arm getting me onto the mat.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh that's weird because I'm fine hurting you."

I roll my eyes.

"Kim I'm an assassin on full moons I don't want to hurt you or kill you."

"Do you know how to control it?"

"Yeah I guess."

"See if you start hurting me I'll yell stop and then you'll stop."

"Okay."

I set my Gatorade down on the bench next to my duffel bag. We get in positions on the mat. Next thing I know Kim is on the floor bruised on her arms, face, and neck and unconscious. I lean down and hear her heart not beating. I quickly call an ambulance. After I call I take my stuff and leave the dojo. I left because I don't want to see Kim hurt.

Rudy's POV:

I walk out of my office to see how Jack and Kim are doing. Well and I need a bag of cat food for Tip-Tip. I see Kim on the floor badly bruised. How the heck did this happen? I see a phone next to Kim with a note on it.

'I already called ambulance. I hurt her really badly on accident. I'll tell you how at the hospital.

-Jack'

Kim's POV:

When I wake up my eye vision is blurry. I rub my eyes and sit up. I'm in a hospital bed. My arms are bruised and my face feels bruised. I have a cord connecting to my arm running into a machine. I see Jack sleeping in a chair next to me. Our hands are intertwined on the side of the bed. I wonder what happened to me. I remember me and Jack sparring and him hitting me. I slowly let go of his hand. It just feels weird. I look outside and it's night. I check my phone on the table next to me and it says it's tomorrow. Wait I slept for a whole day. Did Jack kill a lot of people last night or what?

Yesterday:

Jack's POV:

{I got this idea from Teen Wolf}.

Me and Jerry are in the old bus we found earlier. I already have chains on my ankles, wrists and round my neck.

"Okay Jerry just put this around my head."

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Just do it already I'm about to shift."

He puts the head band on with spikes that will go through my head. See my mom said if I keep hurting myself when I'm trying to hurt someone else I'll stop. He puts it around my head. The screw goes through the whole to make it tighten around my head. He tightens the screw which makes the spikes go inside my head which makes me scream. He keeps tightening until it's done. He steps back.

"What do I do now?"

My fangs grow and I growl.

"Run."

He dashes out of the bus. All night I try to get out of the chains but their made of silver. I am pretty much a wolf on high. I shifted into my full werewolf form but the chains won't break. In my wolf form I feel bad for hurting Kim. I didn't know I even had feelings in my wolf form. I wake up sitting on the bus floor. I rub my eyes and get up. I didn't kill anyone last night. I take off the chains and the spikes around my head. My head has holes in it but I quickly heal. I run down to the hospital. I make it the front desk. I sign in the signup sheet and ask for Kim Crawford's room. I go down the hall and turn right. She's in room 326. When I walk in Rudy, Jerry, Milton and Eddie are sitting in some chairs across from her bed. I close the door behind me and sit down next to Rudy.

"Where are her mom and dad?"

"They left a few minutes ago."

He turns to me.

"How did you hurt her?"

"Look it's a long story."

Rudy gives me a look.

"I am a creature that kills living creatures on full moons."

"What?"

Jerry whispers something in his ear. Rudy gets wide eyes.

"You're a werewolf!?"

I cover his mouth. I look at the door to make sure no one heard him. I look back at him.

"Will you shut up someone might hear you."

I uncover his mouth.

"How did this happen?"

I tell him a lot about my dad and him being a scientist and all that kind of stuff. Then I tell him about the last moon of winter and how it makes us werewolves go syco. When I finally get finished telling him about last night the news come on.

"Hey Eddie turn it up."

Eddie grabs the remote and unmutes the TV. A helicopter flies over the mall showing people dead and some stores and shops destroyed. Jerry looks over at me.

"I thought you didn't get out last night."

"I didn't."

Milton looks at me.

"Then who killed all of those people?"

"Randy did."

Rudy and Jerry scream like little girls.

"Randy is a werewolf!?"

I cover their mouths.

"Yeah I found that out two full moons ago."

Jerry licks my hand.

"What the hell Jerry?"

"You hand smells like beef."

I wipe my hand on my jeans.

"That's disgusting."

Jerry gets up.

"I'm going to get a bottle of hot sauce."

He leaves Kim's hospital room. Milton, Eddie and Rudy look at each other and get up.

"Where are you guys going?"

Eddie turns to me and the other guys leave.

"We're going to the cafeteria."

He leaves with them. I walk over and sit in a chair next to Kim's bed. I hold her hand and whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry Kimmy."

I kiss her on the forehead. I lean back in the chair and fall asleep.

Kim's POV:

I lay back against some pillows. I roll over to see Jack sleeping. He yawns. I close my eyes tightly. I hear Jack get up and kiss me on the forehead. He walks out of the room closing the door behind him. I open my eyes and sit up. I wonder why I feel so weird around him now. Maybe it's because he hurt me. A doctor comes in. He looks like he is his early 20's. He smiles at me.

"Well you're finally awake. Are you doing alright?"

I hold my head.

"My head just hurts."

He sets a clip board on a hook on the end of my bed.

"If you feel that bad you can stay here for the night and you can go home tomorrow."

"I think I'm fine."

"I'll go get your parents."

He leaves the room. I guess they are in the waiting room or something. My mom and dad come in, sign papers, and we leave. On the ride home I'm in the back seat. My dad keeps ask questions like 'How did this happen?' or 'Are you okay?' I didn't answer any of them I press my face against the glass watching people walk down the sidewalk. I see a boy on a skate board with a helmet on passing by people. Some people yell at him. Of course it's Jack. He looks at me and smiles. He hits a pole and falls off his skate board. He gets back up without any scars that I can see. He keeps skateboarding down the sidewalk. Once we get home we walk inside. I see Jack go over to his house. I sit on my bed and think.

Jack's POV:

I walk inside my house and shut the door. I walk upstairs to the balcony. I see Kim sitting on her bed in her room through her window. She is probably mad at me and angry for hurting her. I quickly text her.

'Meet me at the dojo around 11.'

At 10:56 I run down to the dojo. I take off the punching bag from the hook. I put on hand cuffs around my wrists. I put one of the chain holes on the hook. I just swing there until Kim gets here. She walks in and raises her eyebrows. She laughs.

"What are you doing?"

"I hurt you last night so tonight you get to hurt me."

"Why would I hurt you?"

"I hurt you."

I make my feet/shoes planted on the floor.

"Take a punch."

"I'm not going to hurt you Jack."

"Kim just take a punch."

Her hands turn into fists. She steps in front of me. She takes a swing and she stops right in front of my face. Her hand falls to her side. She looks at her shoes.

"I can't."

"Come on Kim just a punch. It's not going to…"

She hits me right in the jaw. I open my mouth wide so I know my jaw still works.

"Damn Kim that hurt."

"Sorry."

I un hook the handcuffs from the hook. I look at Kim.

"Can you hand me the key?"

She gives me the key to the handcuffs from my duffel bag. I unlock the handcuffs. I toss the handcuffs and the keys in my duffel bag. I rub my wrists. Kim walks up to me closer.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I'm sorry I hurt your jaw."

Kim's POV:

You know when have different feelings for someone? That's what I'm feeling right now. I hate Jack for hurting but…..I love him because he is just him. You know? Ugh. I look up at him. He has that one million dollar smirk spread across his face. He is so annoying. I hesitate. He pulls me closer to him by pulling my hips. I look at him. He still has that stupid smirk on his face. I grab his shoulders and kiss him. In the middle of it he smirks and says

"Jack: 1 Kim: 0"

He earned a slap in the face for that. But then I kissed him again. I smirk in the middle of it and say

"Jack: 0 Kim: 1"

We both laugh. He smirks and kisses me.


	7. The key for the lock

Hey guys sorry I haven't been here in a while I have been doing stories back in forth. I think the stories should end in this order 1: Full Moon 2: Moonlight Assassin 3: The Wrong Girl. I'm not ending them now I just thought you guys would like to know. Then after their done I can keep going on Alpha and Omega. Yeah I'm sorry I haven't been on that one too but I need to finish these stories first. Plus it won't take long because people already wrote it. Please just take a look at it if you can. I have like 3 more ideas for stories. YAY! Here's the chapter.

Jack's POV:

I flip Jerry once again. He groans. I take a swig of Gatorade. I watch Kim flip Milton. She raises her hands in delight.

"Yes!"

I raise my eye brows. I walk over to her.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Didn't you just see that?"

"Yeah. So?"

She whacks my arm. I rub my arm. I know I'm a werewolf in all but sometimes it's like Kim is more of a werewolf than me.

"I have defeated all of you guys at least 30 times."

She smiles and dances around the dojo. Eddie munches on his breakfast burrito. He talks with his mouth full.

"You haven't defeated Jack."

She threatens him. He backs up.

"It's true."

I look at Kim.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Can we spar?"

"The last time we did I almost killed you."

I wipe the sweat off my face with a towel. She tugs on my wrist.

"Come on."

"Did you even hear what I just said?"

"Yes."

I cross my arms over my chest.

"What did I say then?"

She fiddles with her heart necklace. I answer for her.

"I said I almost killed you."

I take a sip of Gatorade.

"Yeah almost."

She tugs on my wrist again.

"Come on."

"I guess."

We get into position. It's not a full moon any way. It's really annoying to make sure the full moon isn't coming just to spar. Kim throws some kicks and punches. I throw sidekicks and dodge her punches. I feel Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy recording this. I finally end it by grab one of her punches. I flip her but I do lightly so she doesn't feel pain or whatever. I help her up.

"Nice job Jack."

"Thanks."

We both take a swig of Gatorade. Jerry starts busting out laughing. We all look at him. Milton leans over his shoulder.

"What are you watching?"

He talks while laughing {I have done this ha}.

"This cat is fighting with remote controlled spider."

He keeps laughing. {This is an actual you tube video I think it's hilarious}. Me and Kim give each other looks. I sit next to Jerry on the bench. The video ends and he was laughing so hard he is crying. I have done that before too}. He puts the phone on the bench between us. I pick it up and type Google in the search bar.

Kim's POV:

Jerry goes to get tissues because of the cat video. What a baby. Eddie went to Benny's burrito's again.{I made it up}. Milton went to school to do 'extra credit' or what I like to call it teaching morons in summer school. Rudy is like overly obsessed with taking care of Tip-Tip and so he went to go get him so toys. I sit down on the bench next to Jack. Usually in those movies when a guy and a girl are alone they start kissing but were as sweaty as fat bulls so no. I glance at what he is typing in the search bar. 'How to cure a werewolf'. You have got to be kidding me. I know he doesn't like this curse in all but seriously? I feel bad that he actually is looking this up on Google. I bite my nails to think. I got it. I shove Jack's shoulder. He winces. Maybe a little too hard. He rubs his arm.

"What the hell Kim?"

"Sorry I just shoved your shoulder. I didn't think I hit you that hard."

"I maybe a werewolf on full moons but on regular days I'm my old nerdy self… "

He rubs his arm again.

"…..and that really hurt."

I kiss him on the cheek for like five seconds. I turn to face him.

"I know how we can get this curse cured."

"You do?"

"Well uh….no."

"Then how do you know?"

"Your dad is a werewolf right?"

"Correct."

"So maybe he is trying to find a cure."

He gets up and opens his locker.

"Yeah but I have no idea where he is."

"Can you track people?"

I stand next to him by his locker.

"Yeah that's how I catch dinner."

"Then smell something your dad used to have and then track him down."

"My mom put stuff he left behind when he left. I can use that."

"When can we go tracking for him?"

"This full moon."

{The full moon is two days away}

"I'll meet over at your house at nine. Ok?"

"Yeah bring some extra clothes and camping gear."

"What?"

"I don't know how far he is from home. It could take days."

"I'll just ask my parents, I don't think they'll care. What about your mom?"

"She has a business trip this week so she won't know that we were tracking him."

"I'll meet you at you're house."

"At nine."

{It's like 8:45 anyway}

"Yeah I know bye."

"Bye."

I quickly grab my duffel and put on my shoes and socks. I grab extra clothes, sleeping bag, soft blanket, pillow, tent, camping gear tools {you know what I mean} and other things we would need. I don't know why I'm rushing. I have this gut feeling that I'm so elated that I'm going camping with Jack. I'm such a twelve year old. This is just about him getting cured and finding his father. I stuff everything in my duffel bag. I put on sweat pants, blue tank top and a gray hoodie. I put my hair in a ponytail. I swing the duffel bag over my shoulder. I slip on blue converse. I run down the steps. I shove sodas, water bottles, and Gatorade bottles, Doritos and Lays. I walk out of the house locking the door behind me. I walk over to Jack's house across the road. I ring the doorbell. Jack answers the door in boy's undershirt, sweats, DC shoes, and a black jacket. He lets me inside. I set my duffel bag down by the door. Jack sits in front of a big black box. I sit next to him.

"Are you going to open it?"

"I don't know."

He puts his head in his hands. I reach over and open the box. Under dust and dirt are books, loose pieces of paper, all of this science stuff. I pull on Jack's arm lightly. He looks at the box. We look through the box trying to find something that will help us find him. At the bottom of the box Jack finds a book or journal with a lock on it. He looks at me.

"How are we going to open it?"

"Maybe he hid the key so only you or your mom could find it."

"He must've hid it somewhere in the house."

"Won't somebody else find it before we do?"

"I know my dad. I remember him always keeping secrets. He would hide it somewhere only I would know. I know where it is."

He runs outside in his backyard. I follow him onto the deck. Jack points to a tree with a tree house on it.

"I think it's in there."

"Did you guys make that?"

"Yeah, the week before he left."

We climb up the rope ladder into the tree house. When I get into the tree house I see action figures, comic books, stacks of movies of comic book heroes, drawings of super heroes and some posters on the wall of them. Like Batman, Spiderman, Green lantern, Superman, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man. I guess his dad was really into this stuff that he is. I notice Jack crawling on the floor. I chuckle.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the key."

Right when he says that he pulls the key from under one of the table legs. He puts the key in his pocket and gets up. I see some glasses on the table next to me. I look Jack.

"Are these yours?"

He turns around.

"What are?"

I pick up the glasses. He walks over to me.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you wear them?"

"I just didn't want to wear them at school because the kids who beat me up."

He looks at me.

"Well I think you should put them back on."

"Kim I really don't want to."

"Come on."

I give him puppy dog eyes. He takes the glasses.

"I'll put them on."

He slides them onto his face. I have always thought when people put on their glasses they look smarter or older. He actually looks hotter. Did I actually just think that? I smile at him.

"See?"

"Do they look good on me or something?"

I don't know what to say. I stutter.

"Yeah. I think they do."

His eyes turn red. He looks at me up and down. His eyes turn back to chocolate brown. He chuckles.

"What?"

He keeps laughing. I put my hands on my hips.

"What is so funny?"

"You think I'm hotter with these on."

"How did you know?"

"I read your mind Kim."

He smirks. I whack him on the shoulder. He winces.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You read my mind."

I am having mixed feelings about him right now. One he read my mind without asking and two I like him because he is himself not some fake like Randy.

"Sorry Kim it was an instinct."

"We should get going before it gets dark."

I go down the ladder.

Jack's POV:

She goes down the ladder. It was so not an instinct. I smirk.


	8. Who knew a fog is romantic?

I guess people aren't really reading Full Moon. Not saying I'm deleting or anything because then I would have to delete the sequel. It would help if someone could comment…I talk/type way too much. Anyway here's the chapter. And just to tell you they told Jerry, Milton and Eddie and Rudy that they were leaving for this. But didn't tell them they were tracking his father. I just realized their like Leonard and Penny off of the Big Bang Theory. LOL! Ta-Da!

Jack's POV:

I suggested we walk in the woods. One my dad maybe is homeless and lives and the woods and second I don't think we should be hitchhiking at 12:25 at night. Kim runs in front of me. Sports aren't really my thing except for karate so I don't run fast or anything except for on full moons. I can't run as fast as Kim but she slowed down and let me catch ahead. I don't get girls. I really need to find my dad.

Kim's POV:

I thought hitchhiking would be a great idea. I don't know what's wrong with that. Yeah it's 12:25 at night but so what? We could get a really nice person to drive us like a motel or something. Because I am not sleeping outside. I never have and I never will. Jack walks in front of me. He sets his sleeping bag by a tree. I stop next to him.

"What are you doing?"

He gets up and looks at me.

"Making somewhere for us to…."

I cover his mouth with my hand.

"Don't say it."

I uncover his mouth.

"Don't say what?"

I whisper to him.

"Don't say were going to sleep outside."

"Why not?"

"I have never slept outside and I never will."

"What's different than a bed than this?"

He does jazz hands pointing to the sleeping bag.

"One air consigning, two a comfortable bed and three no bugs that will sleep with me!"

"One we have the breeze, two it's on grass I think that's enough and three you're going to be sleeping with me anyway."

He flattens out the sleeping bag. My mouth drops open. I close it.

"What?!"

He looks up from putting his pillow at the end of the sleeping bag.

"What?"

"We are not sleeping together!"

He raises his eyebrows.

"I know."

"Then why did you say so?"

"We only have one sleeping bag."

I pull two blankets out of my bag.

"I have these."

He slips into the sleeping bag.

"You're going to be freezing."

He puts his hands behind his head looking like he is going to enjoy this. By this I mean me freezing then coming to him for warmth. That's not going to happen. Guys always fall for me. I never fall for guys. I flip my ponytail over my shoulder. One blanket I set on the ground so I won't have to touch it and the other one over me. I set the pillow under my head. I try to sleep but Jack was right I'm freezing. I turn over to look at him. He has his hands behind his head sleeping like it was hours since we talked but it was only two minutes ago. I turn the other way. I am not going to fall for a boy. Yeah were in a relationship but like FALL IN LOVE kind of thing. He is going to fall in love with me. I'm the popular girl who…I don't know why I'm obsessing about this. I turn once again looking at him. I set my bag between us so I will not to look at him.

Jack's POV:

{Jack-italics~~Jack's conscience- bold}

_I set my hands behind my head enjoying this. Kim hasn't realized that it doesn't matter if the girl falls for the boy or the boy falls for the girl. Wait. Does it matter? Great now I'm panicked. Maybe it does matter. _

**It doesn't matter you dumbass. Can't you tell she likes you already?**

_One I'm not a dumbass. Two she doesn't like me. Well yeah were in a relationship….I think._

**You haven't even taken her on a date yet. You have a crush on her and she has a crush on you.**

_I'll believe it when I see it._

**Wake up dumbass she's walking over here.**

{Not with Jack's conscience still Jack's POV}

I open my eyes and get up half way. I see Kim sitting next to me. I rub my eyes acting like I was a sleep. I notice she has her pillow and the two blankets.

"Jack?"

She pulls on my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

She looks at the ground.

"I can't sleep."

"I thought you didn't want to use the sleeping bag with me."

"I can sleep one way and you can sleep the other way."

"I guess so."

I scoot over to the left side of the sleeping bag. {NOTE: The sleeping bag is zipped up.} She slides in the right side. I don't have any room to turn to my side so I lay back and put my hands behind my head. I can tell she has no room either. She puts the blankets by us and her pillow on top of them. She has her back facing me. I hear her breathing like she is a sleep. I stare up through the trees at the stars and sky. After what feels like five minutes Kim unexpectedly turns and lies on my chest. My eyes become wide. I look at the sky for the whole time and stay still. I become stiff. What the hell am I supposed to do?!I have never been in a position like this. Like never. There was this time that Jerry and I were in this position several times and….I don't even want to remember. {I got this from friends with Ross and Joey}. I have never been in a position like this with a girl. A hot girl to be exact. I slowly wrap my right arm around her shoulders. I shift slightly.

Kim's POV:

I slide into the right side sleeping bag with him. He puts his hands behind his head. I roll my eyes and turn my back to him. I'm trying to decide whether or not I should be the first one to make a move. I put the blankets and the pillow by us. I pretend like I'm sleeping so I breathe like it. I keep my eyes open. I look at the ground, grass, dirt, and roots of trees. What has felt like five minutes my body takes control and not my brain. I turn and lay my head on his chest. I stay still. My conscience yells in my head.

{Kim- bold~~Kim's Conscience-italic}

**What the hell are you doing?**

_I'm trying to get you to fall in love with someone you actually like and care about._

_**I do not like and care about him!**_

_Oh please you're so obvious._

**No it's not!**

_Why are you going to help him find his dad anyway?_

**[Silence]**

_That's what I thought. Now I'm going to take over._

**What are you going to make me kiss him or something?**

_No. I'm going to tell him you love him._

**You better not!**

_Watch me!_

{Not with Kim's conscience}

I look up at Jack. He breathes in and out sleeping. I shove his shoulder slightly. He wipes his eyes and looks at me.

"Having fun there?"

He says sarcastically. I open my mouth to say something. I look down to see our hands intertwined and our legs also. Stupid conscience! I unzip the sleeping bag as fast as I can. I get out and put my shoes on without the socks. I run through the branches, trees, sticks and roots on the ground. I hear Jack yelling for me through the fog that slowly forms. The fog gets up to my waist making me not see the ground. I don't know why I'm running. Fear from saying something that is true. Fear from him saying the thing I don't want him to say to my face. 'No' is the word I don't want to come out of his mouth. Or 'no I don't like you that way'. I use all of my energy from running. I slow down and lean against a tree close by. I breathe in and out catching my breath. I look around trying to find him through the fog. I cup my hands around my mouth trying to make my voice echo.

"Jack?!"

I hear absolutely nothing. Some leaves fall from the branches; I hear owls echo their voices from the trees, and squirrels climb up trees finding shelter for the night. I run my hand through my bangs. Where the hell is he? Something grabs my ankle in the fog. This is the part in horror movies that make you cover your eyes and pray that it will end right then and there. The thing grips onto my ankle harder. It tugs me down to the ground falling on my ass. My back becomes sore. I tug on my ankle trying to make the thing let go. The thing pulls me closer to it. I close my eyes and wait for my death. The thing laughs like crazy. I open my eyes. I see Jack over me laughing. My mouth opens but nothing comes out. I scramble onto my feet. He keeps laughing.

"What the hell was that?"

He stops laughing.

"I needed to tell you something but you ran away."

I got an idea.

"I need to tell you something too."

"What is it?"

"Don't do that!"

I tackle him. Since it's not a Full Moon I pin him on the ground. I smirk. He struggles trying to get out of my grip. He quits. Some of my hair gets on his face.

"You win."

"No I still have to tell you something."

"Then what is it?"

I don't answer him. I keep him pinned. I lean down so were nose to nose. He smirks.

"This is bringing back memories don't you think?"

I remember us being nose to nose in the dojo that day. I shake my head going back to reality.

"That's not what I have to tell you or ask you."

"Alright ask me." I take a deep breath.

"Do you…"

I bite my lip.

"….have feelings for me?"

His smirk gets even wider.

"Does this answer your question?"

He gets enough strength. He leans up and kisses me. He lays his head back down.

"Jack: 2 Kim: 1"

He smirks. I lean down and kiss him.

"Kim: 2 Jack: 2"

"It's a tie."

"Not for long."

We both smirk at the same time. We kiss once again.

Aw! I love this couple. How he is nerdy and she is hot {in a boys opinion}. They're so cute! Sorry it's short. I'm going to horse riding lessons. Please review!


	9. Splash

Yawn. I'm pretty tired but at least I got three days to update YEAH BUDDY! Here's the chapter. Sorry it's short but does it matter as long as you enjoy it? and I'm sorry no 'specific kissing scences. Yeah but maybe in the next chapter :) Sorry if you guys were excited about the specific kissing scene but at least try and enjoy it.

* * *

Kim's POV:

I slowly wipe my eyes. Last night was…..I can't really put it to words. I unzip the sleeping bag and slide out. I grab the pocket knife I brought with me just in case a raccoon comes our way. I watch Jack sleeping. I laugh to myself. Aw he's cute when he's sleeping. I grab the bag of chips and the soda I brought with me and open it. I shove a handful of chips in my mouth. I open the soda and wash the chips down. I look around the woods. The sun shines brightly through the trees almost over us. It must be around three o'clock then. Wait. I slept that long! What were we doing last night? I'll ask him when it's not going to be too 'tension' around us. I quickly shake Jack's shoulders. He shifts to the other direction. I know. I start tickling him. He laughs and gets up. He wipes his eyes waking him up all the way.

"What?"

He groans. I shove him the bag of chips. He looks at me then the bag of chips.

"What is this?"

"Breakfast. Eat up."

I say. He grabs a handful of chips and shoves them in his mouth. I sit down next to him and look around the woods again interested. I feel something hit my head. But it didn't hurt or anything. I jerk my head around. I see Jack running away laughing. Alright two can play this game. I'm in track & field. He can't beat this. I quickly run after him. Those times when you're running and all you can hear are your feet touching the ground and making their way off it, the sweat pouring down you face, your muscles turning and moving, I quickly try and catch up with him. After what feels like 15 minutes I stop breathing and sweating like a bull. I haven't seen him since he ran around those patches of bushes. I hold myself up by putting all my body weight on my knees. When I finally get enough strength to move I stand up and yell for him.

"This better not be one of you games Anderson!"

We call each other by our last names to annoy each other. I hear a faint 'Catch me if you can Crawford!' I clench my fists. He is so annoying sometimes. I run in the direction I heard it from. I lean against a tree tried. I slowly slide down the body of the tree to the ground. I close my eyes and take deep breaths. I sigh. I hear someone snickering. I open my eyes and look up. Jack is upside down on the branch by his legs. His hair stays in place on his forehead but his shirt slightly falls showing his 6-pack. Keep your cool Kim. I get up. Our noses touch again. I really think he is doing this entire nose touching crap. I give him a death glare. He smirks with satisfaction.

"Is Kimmy angry?"

I clench my fists making them turn white. I throw a punch at him. He swings up dodging it. He swings back down with the same smirk.

"I can do this all day Crawford."

"Your blood is rushing to your head Anderson."

"Crawford it's all worth it."

He swings slightly in my direction. I step back but like it worked. He grabs me by the forearms catching me off guard. I try to get out of his grip. In the back of my head my girly side is saying 'KISS HIM ALREADY!' but my tomboy side is saying 'If he wants you so bad he'll make the move for the kiss'. Classic me. I realize Jack's smirk gets bigger.

"I'd go with your girl side."

Oh yeah mind reading. DUH! I try to get out of his iron grip. I finally in once in my life give up.

"But…."

He loosens my grip.

"….I'd rather go with your tomboy side."

He lets go of me and jumps off of the branch, landing in front of me. I'm lost for words.

"But…."

"Yeah I know I guy like me…."

He takes his glasses out of his pocket and puts them on. He is such a hot/cute nerd. He wraps his arms around my shoulders fixing my ponytail. He leans down so were the same height.

"…..and a girl like you….."

I smile forms on my face.

"Were a weird combination aren't we Anderson?"

He pushes my bangs out of my face behind my ear.

"I don't know about you Crawford but I feel like the luckiest guy in the world."

I snicker.

"This is the part when I wrap my arms around your neck and we have a disgusting make out scene right?"

"I'd rather do this."

He tackles me to the ground and tickles me. I tickle him back when I have the chance. I can't stop laughing. My ponytail holder falls out of my hair making my hair in my eyes. I start running in a random direction. He grabs me by my waist and throws me over his shoulder winning. I punch his back and kick his stomach but he doesn't budge. He sets me down on the ground after about five minutes. I still can't stop laughing. I look over to my right and a huge lake sits right in front of us. Off to the side not the prettiest waterfall in every cliché movie but it still is pretty. I look over at Jack in his boxers and his undershirt.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm enjoying every minute of today because tomorrow we find my dad."

He steps back from the lake.

"Then why are you in your boxers?"

I giggle at his pink boxers.

"I haven't seen him since I was like five. I'm not ready to deal with him."

"Well what are you doing in your pink boxers?"

"This."

He smirks. Oh geez. I run away from the lake. He chases after me. He catches up with me and swings me over his shoulder. I kick and punch him as hard as I can. He runs back to the lake and keeps laughing.

"You better not!"

"Come on Kimmy. You'll be fine."

"No I wouldn't! I can't….!"

~Splash~


	10. Skin on Scales

Sorry it's short but I'm pretty happy about this chapter.

Jack's POV:

"You better not!"

"Come on Kimmy. You'll be fine."

"No I won't. I can't….."

Splash.

I throw her in the lake. Not hard or anything. Just hard enough for her to get pissed. Did she yell something? I shrug it off. Probably something like 'You'll regret this!' or something. For some reason I feel like she didn't say that. Whatever. I squint trying to see her coming back up.

10 seconds later.

She's trying to fool me.

15 seconds later.

Nice try Kim. I'm not budging.

20 seconds later.

Kim come back up.

25 seconds later.

Please come back up.

30 seconds later.

She's not coming back up.

I panic.

"What am I supposed to do?"

I ask myself. I pace trying to think of ways she's not coming back up. A thought pops into my head.

She's dead.

No it takes exactly two minutes for someone to drown. {I guessed}. She's not dead. Or is she? Don't think that. I dive into the lake, taking a very deep breath of course.

I shiver because the water is freezing even with the sun above. I open my eyes. I can just barely see a foot away from me. Dark blue and black swirl in front of me like an illusion. I clear my head, looking for Kim. I swim down to the bottom. It's like -50 degrees down at the bottom. I shiver again. The sun slightly makes the lake brighter but not much. I feel around at the coral making sure her foot got caught and she couldn't pull it out. After about what seems like 30 seconds I need air, badly. I kick as hard as I can to the surface. I cough and wipe my wet hair out of my face. I take a huge deep breath and dive down again.

I kick down to the bottom. I look for about 2 minutes with one breath. Something about my werewolf powers I'm guessing. Something catches my eye. Blonde hair swirls to my left brightened by the sun. Oh god. I kick over to the blonde hair. My eyes become wide as I look at Kim. She doesn't look like herself. Her lips are ice cold blue, her fingers and toes are wrinkled because how cold it is, her face doesn't look as sweet as before, her hair has blue streaks at the ends, and [most importantly] her legs were as tight as they can be.

Something is very wrong right here.

I scoop her up, bridle style. I kick up to the surface. I suck in some air, sweet air. I look around for the closest land to us. I turn around. Waterfall. Perfect. I swim over there, Kim still in my arms. I swim under the water making my hair go in front of my eyes. I lay here down on the rocks under the waterfall. First I press down on her stomach, trying to make the water cough out of her mouth. I do it again. I lean down and do SPR. {Aw too cute}. I hear her cough. I get up nochantly. She gets up, in sitting position. She holds her head, her eyes tightly closed. She blinks them open .She raises her eyebrows. I sigh in relief. She looks like her normal self.

"What just happened?"

"You drowned."

'Oh….and I'm guessing you saved the day once again Captain Anderson?"

{Got that from Captain America. No need to thank me. You're welcome my great readers}.

She says, clearing trying to get me pissed.

"Surprisingly I did Crawford."

I shiver a little.

"You okay? Looks like something scared you."

Shocked me more. I thought.

"I'm fine."

I sit down next to her. She doesn't seem convinced. She looks at me up and down, looking at me confused.

"What really happened?"

"You didn't look like you're self-underwater. That's it."

"Yeah thanks I'll tell you the same when you're on all fours trying to catch a squirrel!"

She screams at me. Nice comeback though I think not offended. Hey that's what I am. She gets up and walks away but leans against the rocks making a wall. I sigh. I get up and walk over to her.

"Look Kim. I didn't mean that…."

She turns around.

"Then what then?"

I'm lost for words. Well this is new.

"I was saying it looked like you weren't you."

She doesn't answer what I said, except her face is flustered and lost for words. I hear a werewolf growling like a half a mile away. I pull Kim to a darker place under the waterfall. I look over my shoulder checking if were not being watched. Kim pulls her arm back her side. Whoops. I look back at her, Kim is definitely worried.

"What's wrong?"

I cup my hand over her mouth.

"Sh."

I look back again making sure no one is there. I look back at her. I whisper in her ear.

"Someone's following us."

I uncover her mouth with my hand.

"How do you know?"

She whispers back.

"I heard a werewolf howl a half a mile away."

I whisper.

"Is it your dad?"

"I'm not sure."

"What are we going to do?"

"I think we're going to stay here until the werewolf is gone."

I say.

"What?"

Her voice raises a little. I cup my hand over her mouth again.

"Sh."

She uncoverhermouth.

"Our stuff is in the woods."

"Yeah I know."

"My phone!"

Her voice rises louder than the last time. I cover her mouth.

"Sh. We'll get it after this wolf goes away."

"Alright."

She sits down on a flat rock. She leans her head against the rock wall. I sigh and sit down next to her. After hours of sitting and whispering Kim fell asleep on my shoulder. We're in laying position too. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and hug her tighter. I bet she's freezing. Yeah if you're reading this I bet you think I'm a sweet heart. I'm in my boxers while she clothed. That's how much I care. I notice something by her feet. I pick my head up and look what is on her feet. From this distance it looks like scales. I chuckle. It kind of looks like a tail. Wait. Don't tell me there are more supernatural creatures. I look at Kim. The ends of her hair are blue again, her lips are ice cold blue, and she doesn't look like herself. If you think I'm worried….I'm like a thousand times worried than you think I am.

No POV:

What Jack didn't know is that some of the lake water are close by Kim. Kim moved her hand into the water before Jack noticed the scales and how she looks different. This water is magical but it is also a curse. It looks like is has affected Kim. But how exactly?


	11. Unbelievable

I have a teddy bear that smells like strawberries.

Merry Christmas!

~Moonlight Assassin~

~Unbelievable~

~Jack's Point Of View~

Tossing and turning. I can't get it out. It won't leave my thoughts. It's still here, right in front of me. Never leaving. All I see is Kim swimming towards a pirate ship, her tail flapping back behind her. She caresses herself onto a rock nearby trying to get their attention by her beautiful looks. A sailor catches her in sight then gets the captain. The captain's eyes glitter like he is in love. Not if I was there that's for sure. I'd give him a good punch in the face, of course in my werewolf form. I would break my hand if I wouldn't. Okay I know over protective back to the dream. He orders his sea mates to sail closer. Once they get close enough he gets into a small sail boat to her. When they are about to kiss Kim's teeth grow sharp like knives and kills him by ripping his head off. Red blood defigures her face. Maybe it's because I remember her of when she was nice and sweet, not anything like this. Before the boat can sail away Kim manages to scramble onto the boat to eat everyone. The last second Kim notices that I'm watching and pounces at me.

This is when I jump up into siting position scared, not for me, for her. I look over at Kim. Peacefully sleeping only in her shirt-the pants disappeared-, not even knowing what really happened earlier today. The sky is black, a Gibbous moon so close to turning full. That makes me shiver. I'm not even close to the lake.

The lake.

I scramble on my hands and knees to see. It's purple/blue under the night sky making the lake look….magical. Weird. Never thought I would think that. My fingertips float above the water like those insects that can bend water. It runs chills up my body, I flinch away. "Anderson what are you-" She cuts herself off. I turn around to see her looking at the scaly tail that hides her legs. "What the f***!" She screams. Crows fly away into the distance and a howl calls to another. "Oh shit." I swoop Kim up quickly to burrow ourselves deeper in this like thing cave. "Let me down!" She struggles to get loose. "Sh." I whisper/scream. When were finally in the back of the cave I set her down. "Why did you take me here?" She yells. I sit down next to her to explain. "And why do I have a-"

I grab her face and kiss her quickly to make her shut up.

"That was to make shut up wasn't it?" "Yep." "Thanks. I needed that." She pushes me by her shoulder. I shove her shoulder too. "This can't get any worse can it?" She looks at her tail then me, her face scarred and scratched from me running so quickly through the narrow strip that connects here to where we were. I lick my thumb then wipe it on the scar on her cheek. "Ew gross what are you doing?" She leans away as far as she can, which isn't much since her tail has her stuck together. "Haven't you even heard that when dogs lick your scars they heal faster?" "Yes. So you're going to lick me?" She says the words individually making me think about it. That makes my face blush a light pink. "Doesn't that sound a little weird. We've only been dating for a few months now. Not even dating more like-"

"No not like that. I mean I'll lick my thumb then I'll do this." My thumb runs up the scar ever so gently. Kim's mouth curves a small smile. I start again on another scar, then another then another. "You have a couple scars on you too." "Really where?" "Where I haven't kissed since yesterday." Before I can answer she kisses me on the lips for a long time in my opinion. When we break apart I ask "Seriously do I have scars?" She laughs which makes me laugh. "No your good." Our laugh dies down letting me remember. "Do you really think we haven't been dating?" The droplets of water on the cave walls drip in the silence. Her mouth opens to say something but then snaps it closed. "I'm afraid we aren't. I guess we are just some friends with benefits." "Cutting out all the sex." "And the dates." "And meeting the parents." I say at last. I've met Kim's parents before just not with us being a couple. And her dad is huge. Like the hulk. Just not green and has more clothes on. "Do you think our parents are worried?" Kim asks quietly. "Of course, they're our parents. Why won't they be?" I wrap my arm around her shoulders for comfort. "It's just that they haven't been paying attention lately to me sometimes so I just thought-" "That they'd leave you out in the cold?" "Bingo was his name - o."

Another howl comes again but some much closer than before. "What was that?" "Another howl. Maybe it's Randy trying to scare us." "Or it could be an actual wolf that's hungry. I bet it." "Let's just try to go to sleep."

Kim's POV:

That's just the thing. I can't sleep. I've been having nightmares about spells, witches, werewolf, vampires, mermaids, and other creatures I'm not sure what they are. All this is unbelievable. Who gives a shit? LIFE is unbelievable. How does the human race know or not that we're in a fake world? Where the real world is taken over by machines or things we didn't know existed? Jack lies down next to me but I still don't want to sleep. I have to do something first. I'm going to confront that werewolf. Whatever it takes.


	12. Author's Bye-Bye

_**THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER**_

_**Author's Bye-Bye…..for now**_

Alright before I even get started on how I'm NOT on my laptop I just want to say I seriously don't know when my stories will pick up again. My laptop got all screwed up, it will turn on just not to put in my password. This is weir dhow it got all screwed up right after that one A Thousand Years chapter. If I wanted this to happen you would not know about it. That was a really bad joke anyway maybe I'll get it fixed today, tomorrow, this month, or in six months. I have no clue. So I'm just asking you guys to be patient on the stories. I may get the time when the owner of this laptop isn't using it to update once or twice a month. I really don't want to go but it's the only choice I have, seriously. So for now you may just want to catch up on your other stories you're reading, favorite some other authors and live your life, because I'm going to be living mine while I can get my laptop fixed. Well I have to get back to thinking over and over about what's going to happen in these stories. I'm thinking of writing them instead for now in a notebook, that's a great idea isn't it? This is goodbye I guess…for now.

_**Sincerely with all my heart and lots of effort on these stories, and this amazing website that has changed my life with countless twists and turns I have to say for the first time ever on here**_

_**Love-**_

_**The one and only RA!NBOW DA$H, The-One-Who's-Caught-in-the-Middle, Red. Wolf. In. The. Dark, Queen of the Dragon Flame, Haley or **__**Alex Wolfe 23.**_


	13. Author's Arrival Back

"I"ll be back." - Terminator.  
WELL HERE I AM, IN THE BLOOD AND FLESH. I'M BACK! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM TO BE HERE RIGHT NOW. Ok, done with the caps lock button. Just one last time...swear. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm done. So let's do ketcup! Obiviously I haven't done really anything with these stories. I did say I would write it in a notebook...it was more like FAIL #756. It was a complete disaster. Let's just say I SUCK at putting pen to paper (it was a pencil) then putting my finger tips to the keys. I'm going to say what I'm going to do.  
haley's list:  
I'll get the part 2 over with of THE WASABI WARRIORS.  
Get All These Little Things done and let me click the complete button.  
Keep rolling with The Walk of the Wolf.  
As I'm doing that find a path for A Thousand Years.  
KA-BOOM! WHOOSH!  
I haven't had this in like a month, I'm gonna be off my game - HAHA. So you'll see one of my chapters soon, not sure when yet. You can tell I'm not a offical writer yet, obiviously. =F (vampire fangs) 


	14. UGH! - not a real chapter

HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! THIS JUST LIKE, LEGIT, SUCKS. Alright I've gotten my laptop back, as you can see from the latest A Thousand Years chapter. BUT the things is I have to use NOTEPAD. You don't know how close I've come to banging my head against the wall. I CAN'T EVEN CHANGE THREE WORDS INTO A DIFFERENT FONT WITHOUT THE REST DOING THE SAME THING. How can I make a heart breaking, dramatic, confusing- sorta like Twilight -story, a crush to crush relationship with one being a werewolf and the other being a mermaid with still trying to figure out highschool day by day, a friendship strong held by 25 year old friends hanging out, going through rediculous, lovestruck, stupid, crazy, fun adventures together while living in California with their sensei Rudy, Joan 38 year old mall cop with no social life whois always watching Jack and Jerry like a hawk, faleffle making genuis who owns a bussiness shop dedicated to them, a high school blown story about two different people from the otherside of the cafeteria, just trying to get through but they evantually get in each other's way, PLUS all the dreams I have of making all those other stories...oh yeah new dream I have up so if you're a DIE HARD kickin' it fan or MY LITTLE PONY check it. I'm gonna have to figure out how to get microsoft back I guess. The only thing I regret is not using a flash drive for all the crap. Is that a target with 'BANG HEAD HERE' on the keyboard, didn't notice - I've been typing for like six minutes now - let's see what happens. ANSWER = uhy7yuh77yhhhhhhhhuy7u6yojhvtggohgvfvgjkjbhuh Great...now my head hurts. :( 


End file.
